Last Kiss
by Sakuya Kaitoh
Summary: Fluffy songfic. Yaoi KouInu. Kouga longs for InuYasha after he left him. Beware of strange POV changes. RR please?


A small songfic on the wolf prince Kouga and the half demon InuYasha.

WARNING: Beware of fluff and strange POV changes.

DISCLAIMER: Do you see Kouga hitting on InuYasha in the anime or manga? No? Then InuYasha is not mine; it's Rumiko Takahashi-sama's. I also do not own the song Last Kiss, I can't even sing.

Last Kiss.

**hontou ni SUKI datta**

**anata ga inai**

**hajimete no koi  owatta**

**    I really loved you, but you're not here**

**    My first love is over**

Kouga watched with tearful eyes as his white haired beauty walked away from him. Even though he had promised the sun, the moon and the stars to the golden eyed hanyou, that didn't stop him from desiring the Shikon no Tama to become a full youkai. 

"It doesn't matter!!" he had pleaded.

"I love you as you are!!" he had begged.  

"Please don't leave me!!" he had cried.

But it was all useless. InuYasha had already left.

**Kyou ha yume ni**

**Egao no mama de**

**Dete konai de yo  nee**

**    Please don't come to me still smiling**

**    In my dreams tonight**

A month had passed since InuYasha had left him, a month had passed since he left his soul mate go. Even when InuYasha denied over and over, Kouga knew that he was his mate. After InuYasha departed, the wolf prince found himself remembering the time he spent with InuYasha, the night they first met (and fought), the days they sparred with each other mercilessly, the night they first mated, and the following happy days with the hanyou. Oh he remembered him alright, every night he would dream of InuYasha, that he was still with him, smiling warmly at him. 

**saigo no SERIFU**

**kuchi ni desu made**

**komatteta anata**

**saigo no SERIFU**

**kuchi ni shita sugu ato**

**Nano ni kuchidzuke**

**    You were troubled before you said that last line**

**    And yet, after you said it, you kissed me**

InuYasha sat on one of the many branches of his favorite tree, it was in this tree were he and Kouga had met for the first time. The wolf prince was sleeping on the ground, resting his head on one of the roots

"Kouga?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"…I have to leave"

"And? I know you'll come back to me anyway"

"Kouga I'm serious!"

"I am too"

"No you're not! You don't understand!"

"Well, how do you want me to understand if you don't tell what you want?"

"……I want to go look for the Shikon no Tama"

"…Hahahahahaahahahaha"

"See! You're not taking me serious!"

"Hahahahaha you're so funny koi hahahahaha!"

InuYasha jumped down from his tree and looked at Kouga seriously. The wolf youkai stopped laughing when he saw the serious look in the hanyou's eyes _'Oh my god. He's serious about it'_. Without second thoughts, the silver haired hanyou approached the wolf and closed the gap between them with a kiss. Kouga was surprised by his actions since normally he was the one who took the first step. After a few seconds InuYasha separated from him and said the most dreadful words the wolf prince could hear.

"Goodbye Kouga"

**Kuchibiru ni dake**

**Yamete yo anata no nukumori ga**

**Kuchibiru ni dake**

**Zutto nokotteru yasashii anata**

**    Only on my lips, stop it**

**    Your warmth stayed forever on my lips**

**    The tender you**

After that you went away, but strangely enough I always felt you beside me, your warmth, your smell, your softness, your taste. Everything I could remember stayed with me.

**Hontou ni nani mo**

**Wakaranai mama**

**Anata shinjite owatta**

**    I really don't understand anything**

**    I believed you and it's over**

I used to believe you would come back since many times before you had said that you would leave, but nevertheless you always came back to me. Or did I go looking for you? In the end I stopped waiting and decided to look for you and bring you back to stay forever.

**ashita ha anata no**

**KIRAI na iro no**

**Fuku o kitemiruwa**

**    I think I'll try wearing something tomorrow**

**    In a color you hate**

But then, the day I met Kagome I met you again, my heart jumped at your sight. You were as beautiful as I remembered you, white satin hair, golden colored eyes, and soft tender skin. All those memories of our time together came back to me, I just wanted to run to you and kiss you and embrace you and never let you go, but it seemed like luck wasn't on my side because you didn't remember me, so I decided to make you suffer by taking Kagome. But you just wouldn't let me. Why? Why do you fight for her? Why are you with her and not me? I hated her. I hated both your friends and Kagome and that stupid miko Kikyo. I hated them for taking you away from me. Why won't you remember me koi? Why wont you love me again? 

Even through all those feeling of abomination and revulsion I managed to convince you and your friends that I wanted Kagome. Why? Because I thought that might awaken the forgotten feelings you and I had.

**anata no ADORESU**

**keshite yattawa**

**shashin mo sutetawa**

**anata no subete**

**omoide keshita no yo**

**Nano ni doushite**

**    I erased your address**

**    And I threw away your photos**

**    I erased all my memories of you**

I waited day after day after day, and still the only thing I received from you were insults and punches instead of sweet words and kisses. I wanted to promise you all the happiness in the world but instead the only thing that came out were threats of defeat and humiliation. Finally I gave up hope and decided to erase you from my life, all the love I once felt for you was burned to ash in my heart and blown away, never to come back. I had decided to say my final goodbye to you.

**Kuchibiru ni dake**

**Donna ni wasure you to shite mo**

**kuchibiru ni dake**

**zutto nokotteru saigo no anata**

**    But why, only on my lips**

**    No matter how hard I try to forget**

**    The last of you remains on my lips**

But no matter how much I tried, your warmth still stayed with me, the smell of your hair that always tickled my nose when I embraced you, the way you would fit perfectly into my arms, the looks full of love between us that said so much more than words, that and so many more things just kept reappearing in my mind, and when I tried to forget them, more of you I remembered, the more of you I longed, until I finally decided to remind you all those things.

**kuchibiru ni dake**

**yamete yo anata no nukumori ga**

**kuchibiru ni dake**

**zutto nokotteru yasashii anata**

**    Only on my lips, stop it**

**    Your warmth stayed forever on my lips**

**    The tender you**

Kouga found InuYasha lying on a tree branch. Very much like when he told him he was leaving.

-Hey! Inukkuro! We need to talk!

-Keh…ya think?

-Yeah, it's about you….and me.

-…..I'm listening…

-Look, ummm, I…..well, you and I uhhhhhh…….

-You and I what? Cat got you're tongue? Hehehe

-Not funny InuYasha.

-…….

-What?

-…You never call me InuYasha.

-…No, I don't. I haven't.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. -Haven't?

-Yeah, well…don't you remember?

InuYasha shook his head.

-About you…and me…us…together…

InuYasha still remained silent. Which made Kouga even more nervous.

-InuYasha I……

The hanyou jumped down from his branch to land right in front of Kouga.

-You?

The wolf youkai grabbed the hanyou by the arms and stared into his golden orbs.

-InuYasha, why won't you remember me?!

-What do you mean?

-I mean before you went to look for the Shikon no Tama! When you and I were together! You really don't remember?

InuYasha lowered his eyes and gazed at the ground. This slightly angered Kouga who started shaking him.

-Answer me InuYasha! Do you remember?!

The hanyou suddenly threw himself to the wolf's arms and held himself there, arms wrapped around the thick armor and fur.

-…InuYasha…

-No…I never forgot you, koi.__

**Kuchibiru ni dake**

**Donna ni wasure you to shite mo**

**Kuchibiru ni dake**

**Zutto nokotteru saigo no anata**

**    Only on my lips**

**    No matter how hard I try to forget**

**    The last of you remains on my lips**

After that moment I kissed him, after that kiss we made love, after that day we stayed together. I heard his side of the story and I felt ashamed, ashamed of my own selfishness. I told him so and he held me, kissed the top of my head and told me it was all right. And I cried, I cried into his lap and chest while he caressed my hair and said sweet things to me. Again I renewed all my promises of moon, stars and sun for him and us. I asked to leave everything behind with me, to come with me and be my mate. And he said yes, he said he would stay with me, forever and ever. We left a note to his friends along with my Shikon shards for them to keep, I didn't need them anymore.

So we went away, hand in hand, not to his friends, not to my clan, but to somewhere, were we could be together.

Owari.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*

A/N: So? Did you like it? Do you want a second part? Please R/R before leaving. ^^

Oh! One more thing! I would like you to read my other fic "Stay with me" and see if you like it. It's on the Shaman King section.


End file.
